1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for providing preferred broadcast information, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for providing at least one of broadcast trend information and preferred broadcast channel information using a Social Networking Service (SNS).
2. Description of the Related Art
An Internet Protocol TeleVision (IPTV) broadcasting service, which is also referred to as an Internet multimedia broadcasting service, is provided through an IP network. The IPTV broadcasting service may be combined with various Internet services such as, for example, Internet searching, movie viewing, online shopping, online banking, and online gaming. The IPTV broadcasting service can also provide two-way interactive services.
In the IPTV broadcasting service, only listings of current broadcast programs or channels and basic data may be accessed by using an Electronic Program Guide (EPG), or the like. Therefore, it is difficult for a user of the IPTV broadcasting service to be notified of a hot trend, a hot issue, a hot topic, or a viewing preference of the current broadcast programs or channels.